invader_zim_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
GIR
GIR is the deuteragonist of Invader Zim. He is the insane, hyperactive robotic assistant/sidekick of Zim, and the closest thing he has to a friend, having been constructed from scrap parts and given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval unit).GIR is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons, and plays a main role in three episodes: Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain, Walk of Doom, and GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, and plays minor or secondary roles in almost all other episodes. He was voiced by Wasabi Mizuta in the Japanese dub. Appearence The only differences between GIR and regular SIR units are the unique coloration of the luminous parts of GIR's body (teal instead of red), a different configuration for the eyes, and his cross-hatched mouth. The similarities in construction suggest that the components from which he was built came from an out-of-date model of SIR unit. GIR's usual Earth disguise consists of a green dog suit with a zipper on the stomach and a head that can be pulled over like a hood. It also includes a small tail that he is inexplicably capable of wagging like a human dog's. The large eyes sometimes blink while at other times they don't. Also, the mouth will sometimes open when he speaks, whereas other times it stays closed.He also has a small child disguise with blonde hair and the mouth hanging open so he can see, but it was only used in two episodes.GIR is happy-go-lucky and extremely hyperactive, and will eat just about anything, regardless of whether it is edible or not. Most of the time he spouts nonsense, but does have a few, short moments of clarity: For instance, in Walk for Your Lives, he actually contemplated whether making the explosion go f aster will make things worse ("But if the big 'splody goes fast, won't it get all bad?"), and in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, when he questioned the wisdom of sending a machine into the past to destroy Dib.GIR usually fools around when Zim gives an order, and always goes right back to what he was doing before once he has completed the order (which is only done occasionally) or - more often - when Zim leaves. Zim has described GIR's intelligence as "bad"; indeed, the little robot is often one of the many reasons why Zim's plans frequently fail. GIR is also known to disobey orders whenever it conflicts with getting something he wants, such as rubber piggies or food. Zim has taken advantage of GIR's poor intelligence in the past, having once attached GIR to a power amplifier in Plague of Babies to incapacitate Sergeant Shnooky and his underlings with an amplified wave of the little robot's stupidity. Unlike Zim, GIR does not mind getting involved with typical Earth culture; on several occasions he has even admitted to loving Earth. GIR also has a strong love of Earth snacks, such as tacos, taquitos, candy, chocolate bubblegum, waffles, cupcakes, tuna, biscuits, chicken with mayonnaise, pizza, Suck Monkeys, numerous Poop products, mashed potatoes, muffins and corn. He can eat and enjoy them, even though he is a robot. GIR was shown becoming fat in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom after stealing all of the Halloween candy from trick-or-treaters. Despite his sub-par disguises, GIR is actually quite good at blending in with the humans, due to his behavior and intelligence being similar to theirs. In Attack of the Saucer Morons, he even befriended multiple teenage human females. His favorite assignment from Zim is "monitoring Earth broadcasts" (in other words, watching TV); when doing so, he usually watches The Scary Monkey Show, which he has declared to be his "favorite show". His favorite movie is Intestines of War, which he has seen over one hundred times (FBI Warning of Doom). GIR is also very loyal to Zim, despite disobeying him often and mainly being a hindrance to his plans.There have been times where Dib has "tricked" him into doing things, like putting a camera in Zim's Base in Zim Eats Waffles, and even inviting him into the base during The Frycook What Came from All That Space. This is probably because Dib doesn't seem to bother GIR as much as he does Zim, saying in Planet Jackers that "he seems nice". By the time of Mysterious Mysteries, GIR seemed to be aware of Dib's antipathy toward his master, and flat-out defended him, though this was probably because Zim told GIR exactly what to say. GIR does not hate or dislike anyone, which contrasts very sharply with Zim, Dib, and especially Gaz. He instead approaches everything in the world, living or not, with boundless affection. Theme song =IVADER ZIM PEANUT BUTTER, JELLY TYME IS GIR'S CRAAAZYYY THEME SONG WATCH IT AND DANCE YOUR BUTT OFF! XD! -TAYLPSTUDYS = Voice his voice is Rosearik Rikki Simons. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:SIR Category:Canon Character